Choices with Consequences
by CharmedGal
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are going to get married, but on their wedding day something happens that involves Phoebe that has serious consequences. Wanna know what it is? Read my story and find out


This is my 3rd fanfic, and sequel to: dreams are real, and captured in your own house. If you don't feel like reading those, here's something to catch ya'all up:  
*Phoebe and Cole are engaged and Phoebe is carrying his child for 3 months.  
*Piper & Leo are married and have a son Wyatt who is 8 months old now.  
*Cole has powers that he received from the above, and he uses them for good. *Paige lives at the manor too, but she doesn't have a boyfriend.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters, except the ones I made up.  
  
Choices with consequences  
  
Chapter 1 Two months ago, Cole purpose to Phoebe.  
  
Since then they have been planning and planning...  
  
They don't want to wait for like a year to get married, no: as soon as possible, but it still has to be the most perfect day of their lives.  
  
Everyone was gonna make sure of that.  
  
Phoebe and Piper are in Phoebe's bedroom, sitting on her bed.  
  
"I can't wait till the wedding, Piper! I am so excited!"  
  
"Just a week Pheebs, only a little tiny week."  
  
"Piper, how did you do it? Staying so calm?"  
  
"You think I was calm?? Honey, i was anything BUT calm. I thought I would blow everything up of excitement!"  
  
They laugh.  
  
"Gosh, I really can't believe it.  
  
Who ever thought a year ago that I would get married so soon and carrying this child!"  
  
"Yeah...lots have changed.  
  
In a week, we both are gonna be married and in 6 months I will have a little nephew!" Piper says in a baby voice when she crawls towards Phoebe's stomach, hugging it.  
  
"Yeah...things are turning out for us, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they are!" Piper says still in baby voice, and still hugging her stomach.  
  
Chapter 2 Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Phoebe opens it and sees Cole standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can I come in?" he says teasing.  
  
"Come hear you." Phoebe says and pulls him into a kiss.  
  
When Cole stops it he asks:  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"For making me the happiest woman on earth."  
  
"You can just ask me to go, not show it people..."  
  
Piper says and leaves the room.  
  
Phoebe smiles and Cole notices it.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"I'm just so happy! I never thought i would be so lucky!  
  
Having you and this baby..."  
  
"Well, you just enjoy it as much as you can!"  
  
"I will, believe me.  
  
So... is everything ready for the wedding next week?"  
  
Phoebe says and sits down on her bed.  
  
"Almost. There's just one thing..."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"A car..."  
  
"A car??"  
  
"Yeah... for our wedding and when we get out of the church, we ride with it through the whole town so everyone will see that we're married."  
  
"Oh my god, that would be so great!  
  
And then we can put a big board at the back of the car that says: Just Married!"  
  
"That's exactly what I had in mind. And I was thinking that maybe we could place a sign next to the board."  
  
"A sign?"  
  
"Yeah, so everybody will know it's us. I just don't know what exactly..."  
  
"I do! Our sign will be... Cupid!! With his bow and arrow that makes people fall in love."  
  
"Great idea!  
  
"You like it? You like it?" Phoebe says teasing when she puts her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Oh please... what is not to like about you?"  
  
He says and kisses her while untying her top.  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
Paige and Piper were watching TV, when Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi, where's Wyatt?" He says after he kissed Piper.  
  
"Asleep"  
  
"That's all I need to know."  
  
Leo pulls Piper towards him and kisses her passionately.  
  
"Oh sure, don't mind me. Forget I even exist..."  
  
Paige says annoyed and runs up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Piper asks when she stops the kiss.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."  
  
He kisses her again and they end up lying in the sofa...  
  
In the meantime Paige passes by Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
She hears some noises, rolls her eyes and goes to her own bedroom. She lies down in her bed.  
  
"Here I am again...alone... while my sisters having their pleasers, I can just sit here and dream about it..."  
  
Chapter 3 Paige hears crying. She jumps up and goes to Piper and Leo's bedroom.  
  
"Hi Wyatt!" She says while picking him up. "You feel lonely? Huh? Well, maybe we could have some fun with the two of us. You know that you're the only guy in my life? Aren't you lucky now huh? Aren't you lucky.?" She says and sits on Piper's bed with Wyatt in her arms. Piper walks in the room.  
  
"Did I hear Wyatt crying?"  
  
"Yeah.I checked on him, and I think he just needed some attention."  
  
"Oh my poor baby. It's alright. Mommy's here now." Piper says while she grabs Wyatt out of Paige's arms.  
  
"You're welcome." Paige mumbles and walks out of the room.  
  
She goes to the kitchen and grabs something out of the fridge. Then Leo walks in.  
  
"Oh hi Paige."  
  
"Hi" She says without looking up.  
  
"Ow, before I forget: Piper and I are going out tonight together with Cole and Phoebe. Do you mind babysitting on Wyatt tonight?"  
  
"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything else to do." Leo walks out of the kitchen, but changes his mind and turns to Paige.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a little off lately."  
  
"Naah, it's just." Paige stops and sits down on a chair.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Phoebe has found her perfect guy and you and Piper are married and have a son. Everything is working out for you guys, except for me. I don't have a perfect guy of whose child I carry, I'm not even dating someone! When was the last time I went out with a guy?"  
  
"But Paige. true love is something that is hard to find. Some people don't even find it."  
  
"I know, but I have no one in my life now. Only my sisters, my brother-in- laws and my nephews."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone soon. Go out some more and you'll get to know some new people. Don't worry about Wyatt: we'll find a baby-sit for him"  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna bother."  
  
"Hey, your happiness comes first!" "Okay, thanx!"  
  
~*~six days later~*~ It's the day before the wedding. Tonight, its Phoebe's last stag night and of course they're celebrating that. The party is going to be at the manor, and now Piper, Paige and Phoebe are preparing it.  
  
"Could you give me those balloons Paige?"  
  
"Sure." She takes them and gives them to Piper. Leo walks in the room and sees Paige with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Actually, pretty good. In stead of feeling sorry for myself the whole day, I decided to just go for it."  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better now." Phoebe walks in and sees the decoration.  
  
"Wauw! You guys, that's beautiful!"  
  
"You like it?" Piper asks when she gets of a ladder.  
  
"Yes!! It's great, thank you so much!" She says and hugs her sisters. When she stops it, she looks at her watch.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for the guys to leave the house."  
  
"Yeah, you be good!" Leo says to Piper and gives her a quick kiss.  
  
"I will. Besides it's Phoebe's night, not mine." Leo orbs out.  
  
"Finally!! Now we only have to wait on the others." People are arriving at the manor and the party begins.  
  
Chapter 4 The party is going on for some while now when suddenly the doorbell rings.  
  
"Who could that be?" Phoebe asks herself and opens the door.  
  
"Pizza delivery."  
  
"Pizza? I didn't order." Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence, because the guy came in and started taking his clothes off. Phoebe quickly closed the door and started to laugh.  
  
"Who asked for him?"  
  
"C'mon phoebe, it's your last night as bachelorette. Let him do his thing."  
  
Tina, a friend of Phoebe who also works at the Bay Mirror, said. The pizza guy continued stripping and the girls were having lots of fun. After the guy's performance he sat down on a chair and asked if he could drink something. Paige grabbed her chance and sits next to him.  
  
"Hi there! Nice stripping"  
  
"Thanks!" He says a bit laughing,  
  
"What's your name?" "Paige Matthews"  
  
"Alex." He says while shaking her hand.  
  
"So are you related to the Halliwells?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm their sister."  
  
"Then how come your family name is different? If I may ask of course.  
  
"Our mom dated another guy, and well I don't think I have to tell you the rest." They laugh. Paige felt really comfortable with him. Although he was a stripper, she felt safe. It was like she already knows him for many years, which is very strange, because she never saw him before. The rest of night they kept on talking and talking. Paige felt great, it's been a while she felt like this. It was getting late and it was time for the people to go home. Besides, it's a big day tomorrow, euh today, for Phoebe.  
  
~*~A couple hours later~*~ Phoebe woke up smiling. Cole didn't lie next to her, but that was what they planned. They wouldn't see each other until the wedding. She gets up, and goes downstairs. She's still a little sleepy and when she opens her eyes and yells.  
  
"Piper, Paige!!"  
  
"What is it?" Piper says while she comes running out of the kitchen and when she sees it she smiles.  
  
"Don't tell me those are from Cole??"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe takes a look around with her eyes wide open, because the living room is filled with flowers.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, eat your breakfast, there's not a lot of time left." Piper yells from out of the kitchen.  
  
"Coming."  
  
~*~Another couple of hours later~*~ Phoebe is already at the church in a separate chamber to get dressed, when someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in" Piper and Paige came into the chamber and see Phoebe in her wedding dress.  
  
"Wauw Phoebe, you look beautiful!" Paige says amazed.  
  
"Thank you! Could you help me closing this zip?"  
  
Phoebe asks while pointing with her finger at her back.  
  
"Sure" Paige helps her and suddenly Phoebe hears some noise.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what??" Piper asks.  
  
"I need to talk to Phoebe, its important!" "You can see her when the wedding begins, please just take a seat." "No, you don't understand. I need to see her!"  
  
She hears some talking behind the door, and suddenly the door opens and a man stands in the doorway. Silence takes over, when the man suddenly talks.  
  
"Hello Phoebe" Phoebe could just look. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. She couldn't say anything just look.  
  
Chapter 5 "Phoebe, are you alright??" Piper asked when she noticed Phoebe staring in shock.  
  
"Euhm... eh... yeah. Would you mind leaving us along??"  
  
"Sure" She says and she leaves the room, followed by Paige.  
  
Phoebe just kept looking at the man and now stands up.  
  
"Jack...Is it really you??"  
  
"Yeah... it's me..." He says on a soft voice.  
  
"But...how??? They found some clothing of you in the car..."  
  
"I know... but before the people who were riding the car crashed into another car, i was just on time to open the door and roll out of it before it exploded. I knew they were gonna hit something. They were drunk and were driving like crazy!  
  
But when I jumped out, my jacket was stuck into the door and I ripped it off, and that's how they found some of my clothing in what was left in the car."  
  
"But why didn't you come back to me?"  
  
"There was still one of my kidnappers on the loose, who wasn't in the car.  
  
If I would show myself, he would definitely get to me again and kill me... it was too dangerous to go back to you, no matter how badly I wanted too...I just couldn't. I would risk them finding you and killing you too. And I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"Yes, but why now??" "I heard you moved on with your live, but then I saw... euhm what's his name again...Mark?"  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"Yeah...then I saw...Cole...in a garage buying a car for his fiancé: Phoebe Halliwell. And I don't know, but... it did something to me... it has been a long time that I saw you, but I felt like I had to see you again..."  
  
"Today?? On my wedding day??"  
  
"Yes, cause, see... we were married too and... Since I didn't really die... then we're still married..."  
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say, she was so shocked of seeing Jack again. She met him in New York, and they fell in love.  
  
Eventually they got married, but then jack got kidnapped and when the car accident happened and found some clothes of jack, everyone thought he was dead. It broke Phoebe's heart.  
  
But she got over it and then she moved back in with her sisters in San Francisco.  
  
Now she finds out that he's still alive and that they're still married!! Phoebe can't believe this. That she had to find out all of this on her wedding day!  
  
Jack looked in her eyes and felt something again. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he knows that too. But he couldn't help it.  
  
Then he realised that Phoebe didn't say anything back yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe to tell you this today, but if I hadn't come, then your marriage with Cole wouldn't be real. Cause I'm still your husband... I really don't wanna hurt you, believe me. But I think that you would have been more hurt if you would find out about this when you were already Ms. Turner."  
  
Phoebe sits down.  
  
"I need to think this through... so you're saying that I can't marry Cole, cause I'm still married to you?"  
  
"Yes that is what I am saying..."  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
Phoebe starts to have tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
  
Chapter 6 Piper was wondering what took Phoebe so long and knocked on the door.  
  
"Phoebe?? Are you gonna stay in there for long??  
  
The wedding is almost gonna start and I still have to do your hair."  
  
She doesn't hear an answer and decides to go in.  
  
"Phoebe, why didn't you...?" She doesn't finish her sentence cause she sees that Phoebe isn't in the room.  
  
"Where is she?" She asks to herself. She looks around and notices a letter. Cole the envelope says.  
  
"Oh no. Please tell me this isn't happening..."  
  
Piper picks up the envelop and leaves the room.  
  
She spots Cole with a wide smile on his face and turning to her.  
  
"Hey Piper! Only a half-hour to go...  
  
Is Phoebe ready?"  
  
"Euhm Cole..."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
He notices a sad look on Piper's face and his smile turns into looking concerned.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it:  
  
I can't find Phoebe, but I did found this."  
  
She gives him the envelop.  
  
"What is this? What does it say?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should read it in another room..."  
  
Cole lightly nods and slowly goes into the room and closes the door.  
  
He slowly opens the envelop and gets out the letter.  
  
For a second he doubts on reading it, but then he starts to read.  
  
Hi Cole,  
  
you can't believe what feelings I'm experiencing now while I'm writing this letter to you.  
  
But something happened today, something you can't do anything about it, nor avoid it.  
  
I hope you will understand why I'm not here anymore.  
  
And I won't come back, at least not today.  
  
With pain in my heart I have to say that I can't marry you today.  
  
It's not you, believe me it's not, but certain things have to be taking care off before I can be your wife.  
  
It's something I have to do by myself. I will come back, but until then, please don't come and look for me, because you will only make things harder then they already are.  
  
Remember that I love you, and I always will.  
  
Love  
  
Phoebe  
  
Cole already sat down while he was reading.  
  
He also noticed some wet drops on the letter and knew it were Phoebe's tears.  
  
He laid his arms on the table and placed his head on them and started to cry quietly.  
  
Chapter 7 Piper, Paige, Leo and Cole walked into the manor.  
  
They were all quiet. None said a word.  
  
They wouldn't know what to say.  
  
Cole walked to the living room and sat down on the coach with his head resting on his hands.  
  
He just wants to forget this day, he doesn't wanna think about it anymore, but he can't...  
  
The image of all the people looking at him when he told them that the wedding was cancelled is stuck in his head.  
  
They looked at him like he was a criminal even though he didn't do anything.  
  
"I'm sure there will be a simple explanation for all this. Phoebe will come back and you guys will get married." Paige says when she noticed Cole in pain.  
  
"I don't know about that. Who knows what happened to her? Maybe she's kidnapped"  
  
"Or maybe she just needs some time by herself." Piper came between them and sat down on the coach too.  
  
"Whatever it is, we will find Phoebe and clear this out. I promis!" "I sense Phoebe, I can orb him to her..." Leo says after trying to find out where Phoebe is.  
  
"No... I think it'll be the best if i go talk to her first...  
  
Paige, you stay here with Cole and will you please go after Wyatt? He's still with the nanny. Leo and I will go talk to Phoebe."  
  
Cole lifts up his head and nods lightly.  
  
Then he follows Paige to the car to go after Wyatt.  
  
Piper goes to Leo and holds him and sighs.  
  
"Let's go... it'll be the best for everyone if we get this cleared out."  
  
Chapter 8 Blue swirls appear in the room Phoebe is and looks up.  
  
"I told you not to come looking for me" She says already knowing who it is.  
  
"You really expected us not to come down and look for you?" Piper asks raising an eyebrow. "Look Phoebe. I don't know why you took off just like that, but you know I'm always here for you if you have problems. I don't like it when my baby sister disappears on the happiest day of her life."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, but I just had to clear my head. There are so many things going on right now that I." She puts her head between her hands. Piper notices it and pulls her closer to her, comforting her. She waves her hand to Leo, the sign for him to leave the room. Bright orbs are noticeable in the room again as Leo orbs out.  
  
"Now tell me. what happened?"  
  
"Well, I never told you this before, but when I was in New York, I was married to a guy named Jack. But he got kidnapped and then there was a car accident and everybody thought he was dead, but apparently he didn't because he showed up today" She says in a teary voice.  
  
"Hold on. Let me get this straight. You are married, but then everybody thought he was dead. Why did y'all think that? And why didn't he come back then?"  
  
Phoebe tells Piper everything Jack told her, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So you're still married to him because he didn't die? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I didn't wanna think about it anymore, because otherwise it would hurt too much. And then there was still the argument with Prue and then we found out about our magic and all. There was never a good moment to tell you guys. And then Cole came up. I didn't even wanna think about Jack anymore. It was the past and I wanted to live in the present. But now he showed up on my wedding day to say that I can't marry Cole, because I'm still married to him. It's gonna take a while until the divorce papers are arranged... God, Cole is gonna be so disappointed in me."  
  
"No, don't think that. Sure it will become a shock to him, but it's not like he won't understand."  
  
"I don't know. It's just: Why does this has to happen today! I was so looking forward to this and now." Tears are falling from her eyes again and Piper hugs her. "It's okay. It will be alright. Don't worry."  
  
Chapter 9 Jack enters the room as she sees Phoebe and Piper hugging. He decides to leave them alone and wants to close the door as Phoebe heard some noise and sees him.  
  
"Wait, don't leave. I want you to meet my sister Piper. Piper, this is Jack."  
  
"Hi there, nice to meet you" Jack says while he shakes her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mines, mister..."  
  
"You can call me Jack."  
  
"Okay Jack. I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. There is somebody waiting at home to know how someone is doing."  
  
"That's okay, it was nice meeting ya though."  
  
"Same here" Piper smiles and hugs Phoebe.  
  
"Take care, okay?"  
  
"I will" Piper leaves the room and silence fills the room. When Jake breaks it, he says softly "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well, we better go to the judge for the divo."  
  
"Divorce papers???" he interrupts, "you want to divorce?"  
  
"Well yeah. I am gonna marry Cole now and you're part of my history"  
  
"But I thought that maybe we could try again?" He says softly, coming closer to Phoebe.  
  
"Euh Jack. I am engaged to Cole and I can't just bale on him. I love him."  
  
"Do you??" standing now very close to Phoebe.  
  
"Of course I do, I..." Before Phoebe could finish her sentence, Jack touched Phoebe's lips with his lips and Phoebe doesn't resist it.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the manor~*~ Piper closed the door behind her and saw Cole still sitting on the coach. He looked up as he heard Piper come in and stood up.  
  
"And... is she okay??"  
  
"Euhm Cole: we need to talk. Yes, she is alright, but you might wanna sit down." Cole sits down and listens to what Piper is saying. When she is finished he just looks right in front of him, not knowing how he should react. Paige and Leo heard it too and they stay quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry" Piper says, "Can I get you something??"  
  
"No no that's okay. I just need some fresh air." Cole leaves the manor without saying anything anymore, leaving Piper, Paige and Leo behind.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Paige asks.  
  
"I don't know. Just wait how things turn out I guess."  
  
Chapter 10 After the kiss, Phoebe and Jack decided to talk about it at dinner tonight. She is nervous. She doesn't know why, but she kissed him back. But on the other hand, Phoebe looks forward to tonight. She was still married to Jack and she can't deny she didn't love him back then. But this is her new life now, a life she wants to spend together with Cole.  
  
~*~That evening at a restaurant~*~ Jack was already waiting for Phoebe when she saw her entering the restaurant. She was wearing a beautiful dress with an open back. He remembers now how beautiful she is.  
  
"Phoebe, you look stunning!" He says after he got up to offer Phoebe to sit down.  
  
"Thank you. You look good too!" They both sit down, not knowing what to say first.  
  
"So how have you been doing the last couple of days?" Jack says, interrupting the silence.  
  
"Well, tired, feeling sad, not knowing what to do with myself" Phoebe says after she sighed."  
  
"I am so sorry for putting you into this position"  
  
"That's okay, you can't help it either" Silence masters the conversation between them again.  
  
"So. have you decided already what you are going to do?"  
  
"About divorcing you and marrying Cole?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"To be honest with you, I don't know yet. I am still doubting. Normally I would just get this divorce papers over with and marry Cole as soon as possible, but now."  
  
"Those kiss."  
  
"Yeah that was something huh?" Phoebe says a little bit laughing. "It's just so weird seeing you after all this time. We all thought you were dead and now you just pop in on my wedding day."  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb it, but it wouldn't be right: marrying Cole while you're still married to me. But Phoebe" Jack starts and holds her hand. "Why can't we try again? Give ourselves a new chance?"  
  
"Jack, I..."  
  
"Why not? I know you love Cole, but I know you loved me too back in New York. So why couldn't you do that again?"  
  
"You're right, I do love Cole. And you expect me to just tell him it's over while a few days ago we were about to get married?" She says a little upset and removes her hand from his by placing it next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just. This isn't pleasant for me either. I have to sit down and see this beautiful woman in front of me that I love, wanting to divorce me and marrying another man."  
  
"You, you love me?" Phoebe says surprising.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." Jack says with his head pointed at the table  
  
"No, no that's okay. You're just telling me how you feel. And I appreciate it." Phoebe says and holds his hand. Jack looks up to see how her hand touches his and he feels a bit better now.  
  
"So tell me, what have you been up too the past 5 years?  
  
They start talking and laughing. They both feel great. Phoebe needed this kind of conversation. She hasn't had one for days now. When the date ended, Jack walks Phoebe to her apartment. They stop at the door.  
  
"So this is it then. I really had lots of fun"  
  
"Yeah me too" Phoebe says smiling.  
  
Jack came closer again and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and then smiled. Then he leaves and stops to lift up his hand, waving at Phoebe. With a big smile she enters her room and let's herself fall down on the bed.  
  
Chapter 11 The doorbell rang. Phoebe opens the door and sees Paige standing outside.  
  
"Hey, Come in!" Paige enters her apartment and sits down on the sofa when Phoebe offers her to.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Paige starts the conversation.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess. I'm still having a hard time with the thought of leaving Cole behind at the altar."  
  
"Aw honey, that was the only option you had."  
  
"I know, but it's still not pleasant to think about it. Hey, I don't think you had the chance to meet Jack yet."  
  
"That's true, I haven't seen him yet. How does he look?"  
  
"Well, a medium of long, short brown hair that is a little savage. His eyes are so penetrating which gives me shivers all over my body; he's about 1.74m tall... He's a great guy!"  
  
"Well, if I have to believe your description, he sounds like the perfect guy."  
  
"You would almost think he is huh? But tell me, how are things going with Alex?"  
  
"Great!! He's a wonderful guy! You know, a couple of weeks ago I felt really miserable for not having a boyfriend for a long time, but since I started going out with him that feeling is totally gone and replaced by something I haven't felt anymore in a long time."  
  
"It almost sounds like you're in love?"  
  
"Well, I think I am... I feel safe with him and I have the feeling like I can tell him everything."  
  
"Aw, I am so happy for you!!"  
  
"Thanks" Paige says while they hug. "Well, I better get off then. It's getting pretty late and I have to go out tonight."  
  
"Okay, good luck tonight!"  
  
"Thanks, but there's no need to." Phoebe let's Paige out and closes the door behind her.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Phoebe went out again that evening and again with Jack. Without her wanting to, she sees the qualities of him where she fell in love with the first time. They kept on seeing each other and each date; they laughed and had lots of fun. She didn't think a lot on Cole anymore as long as she was with Jack. One midday, Paige visited Phoebe's apartment again, and just like the last time they talked and laughed about everything, until the subject of Cole came up.  
  
"So what are you going to do with him? Are you guy still marrying?"  
  
"Euhm... I don't know actually. I haven't seen Cole for more than a week."  
  
"You haven't? Honey, you really should, the guy became a wrak!"  
  
"'Maybe you're right. But what should I say to him?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel. And be honest to him."  
  
"Okay,I will talk to him. Could you tell him to come over here tonight please?"  
  
"I will." Paige says while hugging Phoebe. Then she looks at her watch and says: "Well, it's time for me to go then. Take care, okay?"  
  
"Okay, you too!" Paige leaves the apartment and Phoebe returns to the living room, picking up the telephone. After dialling a number, she hears a voice on the other side of the line saying hello.  
  
"Hey Jack, it's me. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date for tonight. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh no, that's okay. I'll see you some other time then."  
  
"Okay, sorry again. Bye!"  
  
"G'bye!'  
  
Phoebe hangs up and places her right hand in her long brown hairs. "Tonight is gonna be hell..."  
  
CHAPTER 13 The doorbell at the manor rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" It sounds from the kitchen and goes over to the door. After opening it, she sees Alex and says: "Oh hi Alex, come in. Paige is almost ready, she'll be right with ya."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Piper returns to the kitchen but then stops and turns her head to Alex. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Oh no, that's okay. But thanks anyway."  
  
Piper smiles and then continues her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Alex!" Paige says while walking down the stairs. She could notice some sparkles in his eyes but refuses herself to say something about it.  
  
"Wauw Paige, you look stunning!"  
  
"Thank you" She says smiling and comes closer to him to give him a kiss on his lips.  
  
"So are we ready?" Alex asks.  
  
"I'm always ready hon."  
  
"Let's go then." Alex offers Paige his arm and she takes it and together they leave the manor, getting in the car.  
  
~*~In the meantime at Phoebe's apartment~*~ The doorbell also rang, but this time Phoebe opens the door. Like she expected, it was Cole who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Cole, hey. Come in." She says and closes the door behind him after he entered the small house. Phoebe was extremely nervous and Cole felt it.  
  
"So... how are you doing?" He asks. "I'm doing okay. Well I could be better, but I'm fine... What about how?"  
  
"Honestly? I feel bad. I can hardly sleep."  
  
"Aw I'm sorry." She says, already regretting her question.  
  
"Let's just cut to the chase, since neither of us likes this tension: Why did you asked me to come over here?"  
  
"Euhm...well...I haven't spoken to you in a while and..." She says, surprised by his question.  
  
"Phoebe c'mon. We're not here to chit-chat. All I want is you to be honest with me."  
  
"Okay, it's about Jack. He euh...we..."  
  
"Yes? Look, I know about your history with him, but what I wanna know from you is: Is there still a future for us?" Phoebe is so surprised of what he is asking her, she can hardly get a word out of her mouth from the nervousness. Cole looks at her questioning and then Phoebe starts to speak.  
  
"Cole..." She starts and grabs his hand. "Our wedding day was supposed to be the most beautiful day of our lives, but instead it became a nightmare for the both of us. Now I have been thinking about this a lot, and the fact that Jack came back on the day we were supposed to marry, can't be a coincidence. I believe that it means something and I can't just turn my back on that. It's like Jack and I got a second chance, a one last chance. And since I started seeing him again, I see all the qualities of him again where I fell in love with in the first place."  
  
"You choose him..." Cole says silently but still hear able for Phoebe and removes his hand from hers.  
  
"Cole, listen to me!" She says while grabbing back his hand. A tear fell out of her eyes and she pushes away a lock of hair that fell in front of her eye.  
  
"I love you! And I will always love you! I want you to remember that! But I choose Jack, because I can't forget what we had in New York and what we still can have here. Cole, my love for you, our love was a beautiful thing, but it can't last. I am sorry, I am so sorry!" More tears were rolling over her cheek? She pulls him closer to her to hug him, but Cole stops her. She pulls him closer to her to hug him, but Cole stops her.  
  
"I love you too! My God, I love you more than anything in this world, and I would do anything for you. But faith has chosen it differently and I understand that, I really do! But what you also have to understand is that you can't see me anymore and I can't see you anymore. If you really love me, like you say you do, you would do that for me. Because this is hard enough for me already, and I really can't take it anymore if I would still see you every day."  
  
"Cole, I"  
  
"Promise me you will do that for me!"  
  
"I...I promise"  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye Phoebe!"  
  
"No, Cole wait!" She yells, but it is too late. Cole already closed the door behind him.  
  
"God, what have I done?? What have I done?" She yells falling down to the ground in tears, crying.  
  
CHAPTER 14 "The food was delicious, Alex!"  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He says smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna powder my nose now, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll clean up the table in the meantime."  
  
"Thanks." Paige had dinner at Alex' house and had the time of their lives. Despite the fun, Paige was thinking about Phoebe and Cole: "How did things go? Who did she choose?" She didn't wanna worry about it, but she just can't let it go. Paige returns to the kitchen.  
  
"Need a help?"  
  
"Oh no, that's okay, I'm almost finished. You can sit down on the couch if you want." With a smile, she answers his suggestion and sits down when she spots a number of CD's lying on the saloon table. Picking them up she searches for a song she likes. It didn't take long until she found one and puts it on. It is a slow, romantic song. Alex hears the number.  
  
"Great number huh? I like that one the most!"  
  
"Are you kidding? That's my favourite!"  
  
"Really? Wanna dance?" he says while coming closer.  
  
"Of course." They start dancing and Paige lets her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
~*~At Phoebe's apartment~*~ Phoebe is laying in her bed now. She has stopped crying but she still doesn't feel too good. Not being able to go through with this alone, she picks up the telephone again, and dials a number, hoping the person who she is calling to is at home. When she hears a voice speaking on the other side of the line, she lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, it's Phoebe. Would you mind coming over here? I really need someone now."  
  
"Sure Phoebe, I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks!" She hangs up, waiting till she hears the sound of a doorbell.  
  
CHAPTER 15 (NEW UPDATE!!! "Thank you so much for coming!" She says and hugs the person standing in the doorway. Then she lets go and apologizes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, come in."  
  
"That's okay. But Pheebs, what's going on?" She liked it when he called her Pheebs. He even said that when they were married back in New York. Cole never said that to her.  
  
"Oh Jack, Cole just came and..."  
  
"What is it? What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing, it was me. I told him... I told him that I choose you..."  
  
"Phoebe I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say it was the right thing to do, cause I'm not sure about that anymore..."  
  
"Oh Phoebe, of course it was the right choice. Honey, you gotta believe that." He says and hugs her. He noticed she was crying again.  
  
"I know, but I still love Cole but then there is you..."  
  
"Honey, look at me. You have made your choice and you can't take that back anymore. You choose for our future and I am so thankful for that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll need some time to get over himo..."  
  
"I can wait. I've waited for so long that a few weeks won't mather anymore. And I'll help you with that" They hug again and stay in each others arm for a while.  
  
~*~At Alex's home~*~ The song ended and they let each other go, but Alex pulls her closer to him and gently kisses her on her lips. "Thank you" she whispers.  
  
"What for?" he whispers back.  
  
"For being in my life." Alex kisses her again and starts to unloose her top. Together they go to his bed and make love.  
  
~*~The next day~*~ Cole walks into the manor and wants to go to Phoebe's bedroom, but Piper stops her. "Hey Cole. How come you didn't come home last night?"  
  
"I had to take some fresh air..."  
  
"But where did you sleep?"  
  
"I didn't..." He wants to continue his way upstairs, but Piper stops him again.  
  
"Cole did she..."  
  
"I'm gonna pack my bags." Without saying anything, she moves her body to the side, letting Cole pass. Grabbing her coat, her purse, she calls for Leo.  
  
"Leo, come down here!" Orbs appear next to Piper until they reveal Leo and ask her what is wrong.  
  
"Phoebe choose Jack, I gotta go there. Will you watch Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Thanks." She says after kissing him on his lips and then opens the door, making her way to the car. When she arrives at Phoebe's apartment, she presses on the doorbell, waiting for her sister to open the door.  
  
"Piper? Hi. I'm surprised to see you..."  
  
"Ho ware you honey?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Jack cheered me up a bit last night."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Actually there is. Would you mind not talking about it now, cause I really wanna think about something else..."  
  
"Sure. So can I come in now?"  
  
"Oh sorry." She says and makes room to let Piper enter.  
  
~*~At Alex's home~*~ Paige woke up, lying in Alex's arms. She didn't wanna wake him up, so she stayed in his arms, enjoying every time they had spend together. Smiling, she thinks of last night, but that quickly turns into concernedness when she can't remember him using a condom. But it wasn't her time of the month, so she could wipe away that thought. But then she thinks of Phoebe, how is she doing? Did she make a decision yet? She had to know but then Alex wakes up and she smiles again.  
  
"Hi there!" he says when he sees Paige and gives her a kiss on her lips.  
  
"How long are you already up?"  
  
"Not too long, don't worry."  
  
"Well, when I see the time, I think it's time for breakfast." He says after looking at the clock and gets out of bed.  
  
"Didn't you forget something?" Paige asks laughing after picking up his boxershorts from te ground.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot..." he says with a big smile on his face, but his cheeks already turned red.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't cook for me all the time."  
  
"That's okay honey, I love to. And besides, you are my guest." Paige laughs a bit but then remembers Phoebe again. Seeing how Alex is in the kitchen (in boxer shorts) and is turned with his back at her, she silently calls for the telephone lying on the couch. As soon as the orbs appear in her hand, forming the telephone, she dials Phoebe's cell phone and waits till she picks up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pheebs, it's Paige...How did it go?"  
  
"Not too well, I told Cole I choose for Jack..."  
  
"You did? Aw honey, how did he take it?"  
  
"Pretty well, actually. Well not good of course, but I expected it to be worse."  
  
"Are you alone now? Do you need me to come over there?"  
  
"No, that's okay. Piper is here with me."  
  
"Okay, say hi to her for me, will ya?"  
  
"Okay. So how did your date go with Alex?"  
  
"Not too bad seeing the fact that I had to return him his boxer shorts."  
  
"Paige! And how was it?" She asks giggling.  
  
"Extraordinary!"  
  
"That doesn't surprise me, he's after all a stripper."  
  
"Yeah, but you know what he told me? That he'll stop stripping for me if I would ask him to."  
  
"Aw that's so sweet. And do you want him to?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I mean, it's still his job."  
  
"Yeah, I understand..."  
  
"Look girl, I gotta go. Alex has made breakfast for me. You take care, okay?"  
  
"Okay, and you have fun!  
  
"I will, bye!" Paige hangs up and sees Alex arriving with their breakfast.  
  
"Ooh, breakfast on bed!?"  
  
"Anything for you my dear!" He says and kisses her again.  
  
"You are so sweet! Come here!" She says and pulls him closer to her, on the bed, kissing him passionately. 


End file.
